


If I Wake Up Dead

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Hook-Up, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was standing by the bar with an empty beer bottle in front of him at the end of the shittiest day of his life, but in one hour, things progressed nicely. A stranger appeared out of nowhere and offered Gerard a drink, claiming that he needed cheering up. After a random moment of talking, Gerard let the stranger kiss him, but what happens next is a complete blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Wake Up Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a few people who have been craving for a vampire!Frank story: Sylvia, Cristy, Leah, Pandora.  
> And Janice <3

Just one hour ago, Gerard was standing by the bar with an empty beer bottle in front of him at the end of the shittiest day of his life. Today, he lost his job and to top it all off, his younger brother sent him an email saying that he would stay in South America at least until Christmas. That was in eight months. Basically, in one single day, Gerard was unemployed and alone. And he felt like shit. He was tired, he was poor and couldn't even come up with a plan to look for another job. Who would offer a job to a thirty five year old who had only ever worked as a cashier? He was fucked.

However, in one hour, things have progressed nicely. A stranger had appeared out of nowhere and offered Gerard a drink, claiming that he needed cheering up, and Gerard accepted it of course. He would accept a free drink at all times now. Not to mention that the guy was seriously good-looking, with a face molded by squared jaws and thin lips in a perfect proportion, and he had bright eyes and a soft smile. Every feature was framed by a massive mop of longish black hair that fell on his forehead and curled around his ears.

It was a weird approach, because Gerard had never seen him before, but he seemed very honest. Gerard accepted the drink and even smiled back at him. They talked for a while about random stuff, Gerard ending up unleashing every single worry out of his chest, and he felt a little better afterwards. He felt so relieved all of a sudden that he did something he hadn't done in years. He let the stranger kiss him.

At first, it was tender, but then the guy's tequila flavored mouth opened up and Gerard caved in under the taste. It was so easy to give in. Now the guy has Gerard pinned against the counter as they make out heavily and Gerard can't really think about it. He hasn't been with a guy in a long time, not even with a girl if he's brave enough to admit it, so he's needy and kind of desperate to touch. The stranger is a really good kisser, wrapping Gerard up in sensations and grabbing Gerard by the neck and shoulders. They break the kiss just a minute later and Gerard pants against the other's smile, but they get shoved by some dude who says, "Get a room, man."

Gerard hears a chuckle and looks at the stranger's grin that is right in front of him, so close that he feels like smiling back. There's a flare in his chest that pulls him forward until his mouth is hovering over the stranger's and he drops the grin. Gerard licks his own lips, but he barely has any time to lean forward. The guy is suddenly pulling on his hand and dragging him outside. For a moment, Gerard panics because he hasn't paid yet, but he doesn't even have enough time to look back towards the bartender. He's being pulled outside and then the guy throws himself against the wall, pulling Gerard closer to say, "Don't worry about the money. The boss's guests don't have to pay for any drinks."

At first, Gerard blinks and feels slightly blinded by his smile until the words sink in. He must the guest and this guy— "You own this place?"

The guys nods and introduces himself. "Frank Iero. Nice meeting you, stranger."

Gerard stutters his name, still stunned by what's going on, but he has nothing to complain about. Frank is pulling him close and kissing him again.

It's not long before Frank has his hands under Gerard's jacket and old t-shirt. Yet Gerard feels a little intimidated by the sudden touch. He hasn't done anything like this in so long. What if he does something wrong? There's a moment, however, when Frank just groans into the kiss and wraps himself around Gerard, both arms and one leg. Suddenly, Gerard understands. There have never been any rules to this game; he just has to play along.

He starts by grabbing Frank's leg and wrapping it around himself as their crotches collide. Gerard groans because it's been months since he's felt any touch down there that wasn't his own, but there is also something extremely appealing about Frank's kiss. It's driving Gerard mad, compelling him to prolong and deepen the kiss as much as he can.

They stay at it for a while, Frank rubbing his hands over Gerard's lower back and Gerard moving his over the other's thigh and hips, but then Frank moves and Gerard finds his ass. It's soft and the flesh molds under Gerard's squeeze. It's perfect.

When they pull back, they're both panting and Frank throws his head back as Gerard grinds his crotch against his. Gerard is getting hard quickly, so sensitive to a foreign touch and he rolls his hips around, looking for friction. Frank's middle feels somewhat smooth, but maybe it's just because he's more controlled. Gerard is just a loveless loser, so of course his cock is quick to react to any minimally sexual touch. It doesn't really matter, though.

Frank is very straightforward and he seems to want Gerard too, so he follows his instinct. Within the next seconds, Frank moves closer and mouths under Gerard's ear, then down to his neck, and every nerve stirs inside Gerard. His heartbeat is fast and his blood is running wild, so Gerard falls into temptation and searches for Frank's ear. Instead of kissing it, though, he whispers, "I wanna rip your clothes off."

It makes Frank tremble against him, and Frank's mouth seems to lose focus, but thankfully it goes back up to Gerard's ear. There's a small kiss there, but then Frank just says, "I live a few doors down. I bet you'd look great on my bed."

Gerard doesn't really think twice. He nods and pulls on Frank's hair until they're kissing again, Gerard's hips rolling against Frank. He still feels smooth, even though his voice sounded so horny, so needy, and yet he doesn't seem to be hard, but who is Gerard to question that? He deepens the kiss for another minute until Frank stops him and gets both his feet back on the floor, so they start moving.

Gerard follows him down the street, not really letting go of Frank of course. He's right behind Frank and keeps grabbing his ass, or breathing over his right ear, or sliding an arm around his hips to kiss the back of his neck. He has no idea why he's acting like this, so forward and demanding, but he can't stop. He's too damn horny and Frank is too damn pretty, not to mention that his ass feels perfect. And his little laugh, almost a childish giggle, sounds like a mix of cuteness and need.

The moment Frank reaches into his pocket and stops in front of a red door is when Gerard feels a bigger urge to attack. He throws himself against Frank's back, bucking his knees a bit to grind against Frank's ass because he's a bit shorter, and mouthing at his ear. He gets skin and hair in his mouth, but none of it matters once the key spins on the first lock. Frank emits a little groan as he moves the key to the second lock, a bit below the first one. Gerard doesn't care to ask why he has two locks or if this is a dangerous street, because right now he's thinking with his cock. And it twitches when Frank tilts his ass back. It's Gerard's turn to groan, but he disguises it by saying, "I want _that_."

"Fuck." Frank releases a grunting sound and suddenly, the door flies open at last, Gerard pushing Frank inside. They step into the darkness and Frank turns around and catches Gerard's mouth easily, even though there's just the faint light from the streetlamp. Gerard can't see much, but he decides to trust Frank and follow his lead. Frank breaks the kiss and moves to close the door, the locks sounding stridently on their own. Gerard feels pretty impressed at these locks that close automatically, but he forgets about it all when he feels Frank's hand crawling down his front and cupping his crotch.

Gerard groans and leans forward to try and find Frank's face, but he finds nothing. It's too dark, so he just says, "Where's that bed you told me about?"

That's when Frank lets go of his cock and pulls him by the hand. Gerard moves forward, eyes blinking but seeing nothing and wondering how Frank can move so surely in the dark. It must be because he's so familiar with the house, but Gerard could never do that in his own house. He's terrible in the dark, but then a light flickers on. It's not too bright, so Gerard adjusts to it quickly, finding himself in front of a large room with a bed, two nightstands, one bookcase and two closets. This isn't like Gerard's room, which is small and packed with just a bed, a closet and a desk. This one is impressive. "I love your room."

"Yeah? I love it a lot more now that you're here," Frank says, tugging on Gerard's hand strongly and Gerard moves forward easily. He feels so light, or maybe Frank just has a really strong arm, because Gerard spins around swiftly and his chest collides with Frank's in just one second. It's crazy and Gerard's a little dizzy, but he doesn't really get better because Frank kisses him hard. Gerard moves along with him, hands crawling over each other again and he walks backwards when Frank pushes him back until he falls on the bed. Gerard looks at Frank and seems him panting, just standing there with a predator look in his eyes, but it doesn't last for long.

When Frank moves, it's to get rid of his clothes and it seems like he moves at light speed. It might be an illusion since Gerard is so fucking ready and anxious to fuck Frank. Frank looks awfully pale, and that's not much different from Gerard himself, but it's pretty impressive the amount of tattoos he has. It's like nothing Gerard has ever seen. There seem to be words around Frank's hips and across his chest, but they're not in any language Gerard knows. They look old and faded. There are many more down Frank's legs, more of those strange words and awkward images that Gerard can't identify, but he forgets all about it as soon as Frank pounces on him.

Frank's wearing only underwear, but Gerard doesn't get any good angle to check out his crotch and look for a bulge because his own clothes are pulled off his body in a heartbeat. Gerard ends up fully naked, his clean, pale skin exposed to the room, and it shivers when Frank's eyes flicker down. Frank grins when he reaches out for Gerard's cock, stroking it and making Gerard groan and close his eyes at the touch. His hand is cold, but it feels so great, and the way Frank thumbs at the head is enough to make Gerard's thighs tremble in anticipation.

"Please, don't," Gerard begs with a moan, wrapping his hand around Frank's wrist to make him stop. When Gerard opens his eyes, Frank is crawling over the bed on his knees and leaning down. He kisses Gerard, and this time Gerard pulls him until Frank falls over him as they make out. He shivers at the immediate touch, because Frank's _whole body_ is freakishly cold, but Gerard is so ready, so needy that he doesn't care. He moans into Frank's mouth, moving his hands down Frank's back to squeeze his ass cheeks. They're so soft and moldable and Gerard can't get enough of them, so much so that he moans into Frank's mouth.

The kiss ends soon with the both of them humming in contentment. Gerard looks up at Frank and sees that his eyes are shinning brightly again, then he says, "I'd like to fuck you, but can't do so if you're wearing underwear."

Frank laughs that little giggle again, but he shakes his head and says, "I was thinking about doing something else first, if you allow me."

Gerard squints because he has no idea what Frank could mean, but he nods nonetheless. With that hungry look in Frank's eyes, Gerard would let him do anything as long as it involves his cock getting fondled. Gerard watches as Frank gets down to the floor and strolls to the nightstand, hips moving softly like he means to make Gerard stare. And Gerard does stare at Frank's hips, he even reaches a hand out to trace with his fingers that cursive handwriting on Frank's skin. "What are these?"

"My life motto, in an old language," Frank says casually. Gerard isn't watching his actions, he's focused on the tattoos. For some reason, he's enchanted by them; they're gorgeous, despite being faded, and Gerard slides his hand across as many as he can from his position on the bed. He gasps when Frank turns around and his crotch is in Gerard's line of vision and, although there's not much of a bulge there, Gerard gets distracted by the mouth falling on his. Not to mention the hand falling on his cock.

Soon, Frank is back on the bed, waving what can only be a condom wrapper in his hand. Gerard grins because this is it. They're not going to fool around anymore. Frank is just going to do it and Gerard is impatient. He touches Frank's head and shoulders, trying to get him closer, but Frank just rolls the condom down Gerard's cock and squats on the floor. Gerard looks down at him when Frank asks, "Slide down. I wanna suck you off."

For a moment, Gerard just stares at him because he's so beautiful, grinning sensually and looking delicious, but then Frank smoothes his hands up Gerard's thighs and wraps one of them around Gerard's cock and he caves. He slides down until his feet hit the floor, his ass almost off the edge of the mattress and his crotch lined up with Frank's face. His cock twitches at the proximity, but Frank is pretty quick to get a fist around it and his mouth over the head.

"Oh my fuck—" Gerard cries out at the smoothness of Frank's cold lips over his cock. He had noticed this difference in body temperature, but this is too much. He wonders how Frank manages to keep his body heat so low. It feels too good to question, though, so Gerard lets himself enjoy it.

He tries to keep his eyes open to watch Frank go through this, as he licks around the head and fists at the base, but he can't control himself. It's been too long. There hasn't been a foreign hand wrapped around his cock in months and, despite the casual sessions of jacking himself off from watching porn online, it feels like something new. Frank's touch is cold and steady, stroking Gerard firmly, and his mouth feels so good, so skilled. This moment is mind-blowing, never mind Frank's mouth blowing his _cock_. If condoms reduce feeling, Gerard can't really imagine what it'd be like to have gone bareback.

"Fuck, Frank." The words roll under his tongue and Gerard bites on his left fist, the other wrapped around Frank's hair as he tries to keep this at a smooth pace. He can't finish this fast. He's close already, but Gerard doesn't want it to be over before he gets to fuck Frank. He's not exactly young, so getting it back up would be more complicated than Gerard would like to admit. Even to a stranger like Frank.

Frank doesn't pull away, though. Gerard starts protesting, but his brain is shutting off so he might as well just let it go. He drops both his fists down and curls his fingers around the comforter beneath him, thrusting up into Frank's mouth and coming with a scream. He wasn't prepared to this, but it's quite a great ending for a shitty day.

"You look hot, Gerard," he hears Frank's voice, faintly. He smiles and feels dizzy, probably from how fast he came. It isn't used to this, fuck. There are shockwaves running through his skin, spreading out from Gerard's insides, but he lets them be. He just had a really cute guy blowing his cock, what else could he be feeling?

"I didn't get to fuck you," Gerard whines when he's feeling better. By then, Frank has taken the condom out and discarded it, and he's lying over Gerard, leaning down, humming something over his nipple. Frank's sucking on it and Gerard enjoys it more than he ever thought possible. "I didn't even do anything to you."

"Don't worry about that, I'm fine," Frank says, pulling away from Gerard's nipple and settling down beside Gerard. Frank curls up around his side and Gerard hums, craning his neck so he can collect Frank's lips. They kiss for a while, tongues rolling around hotly, and Gerard moans aloud when he feels Frank's teeth sinking into his lip. He's never been really into biting, but there's something great about Frank. It makes Gerard want Frank to do anything to him.

"I'd let you do anything to me right now," Gerard says when they break the kiss, smiling dreamily and closing his eyes. He's feeling lightheaded and reminds himself that he should probably leave before his orgasm makes him sleepy. Which it always does.

Frank hums something against his neck, then licks a path across Gerard's cheek to finally say, "I'd like to do a few things to you. You can find out tomorrow morning."

Gerard hums something back, his post-coital sleepy state falling down on him faster than he's used to. He doesn't even think about cleaning up or possibly getting ready for bed. Gerard just hums again and keeps his eyes closed, his brain shutting off for the night.

**

When he comes to, his body hurts everywhere, especially his arms. Gerard tries to roll around on the bed, thinking about what he'd been doing that could have made him feel like this. He remembers the bar and the stranger, and Frank kissing him and taking him home, but after that there's nothing. He didn't have that much to drink; he can't be hangover.

Gerard curses himself when he tries to stretch. Why won't his arms move? Gerard has them hanging over his head, so maybe he slept in this position for a long time and his muscles are sore, but he pulls and tugs his arms around and they won't come down. When he finally looks up, Gerard sees something he wasn't expecting. His arms are bound above his head. With _chains_.

"What the—" He struggles some more with them, yet there's nothing but a rattling noise. There's a hook on the wall and a single chain going through it, with both ends of it turning into cuffs that are wrapped tight around Gerard's wrists. They hurt a lot and, judging from the amount of pain and the redness of his skin, he'd say he's been in here for quite a while. He wonders for how long. When did this happen to him and how didn't he notice?

"Why am I naked?" he asks to no one, as he looks down at himself. He looks dirty and maybe that's blood on his feet, but when he tries to lean in to check it out, the pain in his arms flares up and he gets back against the wall. He feels filthy, sitting up naked in this grimy place, and there's a dirt tone to his skin that he doesn't recognize. He hates not having answers. "Fuck."

Looking up again, Gerard twists his wrists and tries to relax, but it's worthless. He's in too much pain, which makes him flinch and hiss at how awful it feels on his bones. Soon, he gives up fighting against the restraints and relaxes his arms, since everything is panging so hard from the position he's in.

In the meantime, he looks around. Maybe he's in a basement, or maybe a cellar, although there are small windows on the top of every wall around him, getting light into the room. There's not much to see; it's just grimy walls, an old chair or two, a few cabinets in the corner to his left and a lot more hooks on the other walls. Gerard gulps at the realization that other people might have been chained to them, but can't help to wonder what happened to them. What will happen to him.

"Ow, damnit," he moans painfully. He's trying to twist his hands because he can feel them getting all tingly, but every movement hurts. The mere touch of the rusty chains on any of his bones sends waves of pain to his brain and across his whole body, so Gerard gives up with a huff. His muscles are stiff and his elbows keep cracking as he looks around some more, thinking about what he can remember.

He certainly remembers being at the bar and Frank coming and offering him a drink, then himself telling Frank all about his horrible day and finally Frank kissing him. That much is clear, but that's it. Anything else that might have happened is not within reach. It's not even a blur; Gerard's memory is completely blank.

"Fucking hell," he mutters to himself, moving his arms and listening to the rattling chains again. He has no idea what he did to end up in a filthy place in a position like this, and in such a painful condition. Gerard tries to settle down and wait, but it won't make anything better, so he thinks back to any horror movies with this kind of situations and can only come up with one solution. He yells. " _Help!_ "

He shouts this repeatedly, trying to get any kind of response. There's light coming from the windows, so the world must be out there and there must be people passing by. Gerard cranes his neck, tilts his face so that his mouth is facing upwards and he can project his screams as much as possible, calling for help again and again. He does this until his throat feels dry and his voice comes out scratchy and, in the next silence, he can't really hear anything, so maybe there's not even a street nearby.

Huffing at his situation and panting from so much screaming, Gerard tries to remember if he ever made it out of the bar, if Frank took him somewhere and they were caught by some crazy dude with an axe or something. Yet there's nothing.

He does start worrying about Frank, though. Gerard wonders if Frank's also chained to a grimy wall, if he's freaking out, scared or calm, or even alive. He wonders if Frank is also calling for help but the walls are too thick for Gerard to hear anything, or if he's in a completely different location. Gerard hates this and he buries his face as much as he can on the crook of his elbow, but it also intensifies the pain he's in, so he gives up fast. He just hangs his head, his chin to his chest, and waits, trying as hard as he can to not think about Frank or what's waiting for him.

Suddenly, there's a loud clank. Gerard jumps out and the chains rattle noisily, but he doesn't know if he should be excited or not. It could either be someone who heard him calling for help or someone who put him here in the first place. Honestly, Gerard is more scared than anything else. What happened to him? What's going to happen to him?

Gerard doesn't dare to say anything. He can hear more clinks and bangs, and definitely the sound of a door creaking, but he just gulps and keeps his eyes open. He's waiting for whatever his fate is going to be, but he really doesn't expect to see _Frank_ walking in.

"Oh thank fuck, Frank. Are you alright?" he starts babbling immediately, sitting up and moving his arms around as much as he can. His tiredness and pain has been replaced by this immediate sense of relief after seeing a familiar face. They're not friends or anything, but it's better than finding a complete stranger. And Gerard is just so glad that Frank probably escaped a similar situation and that he's okay, and that Frank can help him. Maybe he heard Gerard's screams after all and came purposely to his rescue. "I'm so glad to see you. Help me out of these, please."

"I don't think so." As he says this, Frank has a smirk on his face that makes Gerard very uncomfortable. He stops moving and clasps his hands around the iron cuffs binding his wrists, staring at Frank, wondering what he's talking about. There's something wrong about his tone of voice, about his face. Frank doesn't look like he was chained anywhere, doesn't seem to be in pain. In fact, he seems pleased to be seeing Gerard like this: naked, bruised and scared.

"What's going on?" he questions Frank, voice trembling with the intent he can see in Frank's eyes. Gerard can see his hands flexing and the smile on his face spreads open a bit more, making him look scary and wicked. However, Gerard is not that far from begging. "Please, take these off. My wrists hurt. A lot."

"You see," Frank says, scoffing and shaking his head. He looks down for a second, but when he looks up Gerard can only gulp. His eyes are wide and intense, so Gerard stays put against the wall and doesn't say anything else. He just realized that Frank might not be the good guy he was thinking about. Frank might have slipped something into Gerard's drink when he first approached Gerard at the bar and might have been the one bringing him down here and chaining him to the fucking wall. Suddenly, at this thought, Gerard is terrified.

"I need you there. Haven't had a proper meal in a while. I'm fucking starving."

The next thing Gerard knows, Frank is standing right in front of him. Gerard yells because he wasn't expecting this, Frank moving at light speed and his grin right in Gerard's face. It's even scarier from up close. Gerard closes his eyes.

"Shhh, no. Look at me, Gerard." Frank grabs a handful of Gerard's longish hair and pulls his head up so that Gerard's face is turned to him. Gerard keeps his eyes closed, though. He's trying not to make any noise, thinking that if he's brave enough, maybe Frank won't hurt him even more. The pain in his wrists is enough, and the shockwaves spreading across his body make Gerard wish he was dead already. Except he doesn't want to die.

"I said, look at me," Frank says louder, pulling harder on Gerard's hair. Gerard yelps and opens his eyes. At the same time, he tries to move a hand to touch his scalp, because it's burning from his hair almost being yanked out, but he can't reach his head. The chains rattle and Gerard whimpers, mostly at the way Frank's smile widens. He looks so wicked.

"You're out of a job, your only family is in South America, nobody will even notice you're gone. You think I brought you home because you're hot?" Frank scoffs lightly, staring into Gerard's eyes and looking impassibly creepy. "Yeah, you're good-looking, pretty like a girl, but your misery is what brought you here. You're the perfect victim, Gerard."

"Please, don't hurt me," Gerard begs with a whimper. He didn't want to make any sound, but it's stronger than him. He's frightened and in panic, his breath starting to pick up along with his heartbeat. Gerard can't help it. Frank is too close and too scary.

"Don't be scared. Your fear is useless to me." Gerard doesn't really know what Frank means by this, so he closes his eyes, wishing that whatever Frank is going to do to him just happens fast. His wrists hurt enough as it is and Gerard never thought he'd be able to endure so much pain at the same time.

"What I need," Frank continues, making a soft sound and uncurling his fist from around Gerard's hair to thread his fingers through it. It would be a soothing caress, if Gerard wasn't so terrified of him. He gulps and waits for whatever it is that he's waiting for. "What I need are the tiny, precious endorphins your body produces when you're in _pain_."

Frank pulls at Gerard's hair hard now, tilting his head back until his neck hurts and a small yell escapes Gerard's throat. Gerard shuts his eyes closed and tries not to imagine Frank torturing him, but the way Frank moves a hand to Gerard's arm and twists makes it impossible. Gerard can only predict that he'll be tortured and that mere thought hurts. Horribly.

"I can hear your heartbeat from where I'm standing, you know," Frank announces, but that much is pretty obvious. Gerard feels like his heart is going to jump out of his mouth. He doesn't make any more noise, though. Who knows what Frank will do to him?

Frank twists Gerard's left arm now, forcing the wrist to spin in the chains and making Gerard yelp again. This time, however, Frank responds to Gerard's painful noise with a hiss. When Gerard looks at him, he finds himself staring into Frank's open mouth and sees his fangs. _Fangs._ Gerard has always been familiar with the theory that vampires do exist, but he'd never seen one. He had seriously thought it was a myth, but this is just how lucky he is.

"You're a vampire," he stutters. Frank stops hissing at him and twists his arm a little further, Gerard's whole body contorting with it from the pain. He's gasping and trying to shy away from Frank, but his grip is strong. It's making Gerard tear up from the pain. "Please, no."

"I'm hungry, Gerard. And I can smell your blood from here. It smells delicious, baby." Frank growls, his face getting closer to Gerard's. His eyes are wide and dark, terrifying. Gerard turns his face away, but Frank uses his free hand under Gerard's chin to make him look at Frank again.

Gerard closes his eyes, whimpering with what Frank does to him next. The chains rattle and he must be grabbing them, pulling them up until Gerard's arm is hanging over his head again and the rusty cuff clamps around Gerard's wrist. He lets go of Gerard's face and pulls on the other chain, getting his arm up as far as it goes until Gerard is stretched out and vulnerable. He tries to ask Frank to stop, but his words come out as gibberish.

"Don't bother, Gerard. It's time," Frank tells him, growling lowly. Only the sound hits Gerard's face; there's no breath. Frank isn't really alive, is he?

He seems awfully alive when he holds the chains with one hand and uses the other to force Gerard's head to the left, but this time Gerard struggles against him. He moves around as much as he can to prevent Frank from exposing his neck, does his best to stay alive, but Frank is much stronger than him. It takes only one hiss and a single pull. Gerard's head tilts to the side against his will. Gerard's eyes are open and he can perceive the side of Frank's face. He whimpers at the realization of what's coming next and, soon enough, he screams.


End file.
